


Schrödinger's Duty

by bebs77



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Blood Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Catboy vibes, Gay Panic, M/M, Schrodinger has a psychotic side, Schrodinger lives, Wholesome Schrodinger, depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebs77/pseuds/bebs77
Summary: In the aftermath of  Millennium's attack on London; Warrant Officer Schrödinger comes across an injured survivor of the bloodbath.  He soon discovers that this survivor is in fact a member of his own species; fearing the gruesome fate of the werekin, he hides it away.Due to this an unbreakable bond begins to form between them.This is their story.
Relationships: Schrödinger (Hellsing)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Schrödinger's Duty

_War._

_War was the true path of peace; all the death and suffering was merely water under the bridge, a necessary sacrifice for Millennium's true goal. In the wake of the hellish battle that consumed the once proud capital, only barren husks of buildings remained. Not a single speck of human life, a spectacle that Warrant Officer Schrödinger could only grin at. Knowing that the Major's plan was almost at it's climax. But as the werekin walked through the lifeless streets he heard a cry for help amongst a building that had been reduced to rubble. Schrödinger began to initially ignore the cries, but as he ignored them and continued walking; it only drilled further into his head. Drowning out any rational thought that he had during that moment. In a split second he was on top of the rubble and began to remove the chunks of concrete that sealed the unfortunate survivor inside. Eventually the messenger boy had a clear view of who exactly was trapped for who knows how long._

_The dark black ears was an instant indication that whatever was pleading for help wasn't human. Of course, no human could've survived this long into the battle. But the species it belonged to, caused the Warrant Officer to stumble back slightly. It was a werekin, another member of his species. He didn't even question what it was doing in London or how long it had been there, but it had been clearly hiding for awhile, possibly even before the attack took place. Feeling an unfamiliar feeling pang at his heart; Schrödinger extended his arm out to help the survivor out of the collapsed building. Without much struggle the other werekin was pulled free of the concrete prison, terrified emerald eyes stared back at him. "T-Thank...you." The green-eyed werekin spoke, it's voice was broken and raspy, though it seemed to be male. Though due to his similar figure and appearance to the Millennium messenger; he could easily deceive someone who wasn't aware of his gender._

_Schrödinger was unsure of what to say, purely out of shock for meeting another member of his kind. After a few moments of silence he finally decided on what to say. "Don't thank me." He snapped, somewhat feeling some regret for his harshness towards the injured boy. "W-Wait that...uniform, y-you're!-" Before the werekin could finish, his dirty shirt was grabbed by Schrödinger and he was ever so slightly lifted from the ground. "That's right. Don't think for a second that you're safe because we are of the same species." He threatened with a sadistic look on his face, his personality had taken a completely different turn. It was all just a bluff however, truly he had no intentions to harm the other werekin, but he didn't know that. "P-Please! I-I just...want to..get out of here."_

**_"D-Don't hurt me..."_ **

_Schrödinger's eyes widened and he dropped the werekin survivor to the ground, who began to back away from him in fear. "What's your name..?" The pink-eyed werekin asked, his expression and tone taking on a more relaxed demeanour contrary to what happened a few seconds ago. "Aryn." The boy flinched slightly when Schrödinger disappeared but then reappeared next to him in an instant, poor boy was scared shitless and rightly so. "Schrödinger." Now he was slightly less psychotic. Aryn's nerves had settled down for the moment but it was still clear that he was uneasy around the other werekin. "So, what were you doing underneath all that rubble anyway?" The Warrant Officer asked nonchalantly, almost like what he just did moments ago never even happened. "I was hiding...then there was an explosion, everything went dark and I-I woke up under there..."_

_Schrödinger took this time to get a proper look at the werekin and it didn't take a genius to see that he was very injured and just on cue, crimson liquid started to seep through the middle of his tattered shirt. "Ah, you might be tougher than I thought. Staying concious this long with an injury that severe, you can't regenerate, yes?" Aryn put his hand over the wound, but that was all he could do; staining the skin of his palm with his own blood. Schrödinger sighed, struck with a sense of worry he couldn't brush away. "I will help you, but not a word about this to anyone. Understand?" He stated firmly but reassuringly, staring back into those beautiful emerald eyes with his pink pools. "Okay..." Aryn said weakly, nodding ever so slightly to further confirm his decision to accept help from a member of the very same organization that started the attack on London in the first place._

_"We need to find somewhere less open." With that, the messenger took the arm of the bleeding werekin and put it around his shoulder, slowly helping him up from the ground and giving the support that he needed._

_~_

_The werekin duo eventually came across another building that was still intact and looked sturdier than most. Settling inside, Schrödinger gently put Aryn down on the floor and rested his back against the wall. His skin started to lose complexion as the blood continued to seep out of the wound. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" With a smile, Aryn blinked and his saviour had disappeared. Then he blinked once more and he was back, holding a medical kit. "H-How...did you...do **that**?" Schrödinger rolled his eyes like he had been asked that question many times before. "It's complicated." He explained with a short giggle, he then proceeded to kneel down next to the injured survivor and open the medkit. After that he raised Aryn's shirt until the wound was exposed, a sizeable chunk of wood had pierced his skin and was sticking out of the wound. Removing the wood would cause the wound to bleed profusely but if it got infected which was bound to happen, the werekin was done for. "Are you ready, little kitten? This is going to hurt." Ignoring the nickname, Aryn nodded his head. The pain was already unbearable, it couldn't get any worse right?_

_But it did, as soon as Schrödinger pulled out a pair of tweezers from the medical kit, did he realise how much pain he was about to feel. Aryn used some of his shirt to bite down onto as the wood was slowly extracted, tears welled in his eyes as his muffled screams filled the other werekin's ears. Eventually it was out and tossed aside, Schrödinger focused on dressing the wound next, some rubbing alcohol and excessive amount of bandages later and it seemed Aryn would survive, maybe? Schrödinger was far from a medical professional, in fact he didn't know what the hell he was doing. But the desire to save one of his species pushed him onward. "Ah, all done. You should live, probably." Schrödinger shrugged with a laidback attitude. "You don't look very...enthusiastic about my survival."_

_"You seem to be forgetting who I am a messenger **for** , kitten." Schrödinger retorted with a smirk, shutting the other werekin up fairly quickly. He then sat down next to him, resting against the solid concrete wall. "It would be wise for you to rest, I'll keep watch." Something about that didn't sit right with Aryn, he still had trust issues, but who wouldn't with a member of Millennium? "O-Okay..." Aryn voiced before slowly closing his eyes, allowing sleep to take ahold of him and whisk him away from the corrupted world he was brought into. _


End file.
